The Unforgettable
by jennakc
Summary: Moving was the one and only good thing that happened to Marie and her mother, abandoning her life before the move and her pain that she left in Georgia all of the way to a small town called Spring Hill Florida.When Collin, a hot, brown haired boy, and Maries world finally collide by an actual push together by the crowded hallways of Stingbay High, just about anything could happen.


div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d11d68d541556068edff287671d12aba"I pull up onto the long narrow driveway and the rain has finally stopped. As my mom stops at a large fallen tree, laying directly in front of our car, probably from the huge storm last night, and mutters something under her breath probably like, "are you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"serious/em?"/div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="abc9c3105df0a4c7c16a84a0b780adb6"She gets out of the car and stalks and stomps angrily towards the already dead, lifeless looking tree./div  
div id="ql-line-10" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="abc9c3105df0a4c7c16a84a0b780adb6""This is the second time today, Marie!" She says "I can't believe it."/div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="abc9c3105df0a4c7c16a84a0b780adb6"The next few minutes go by and we search for a way out of this mess. I find that there's another road to the house we were going to live in. Forever, because it's very cheap andem style="box-sizing: border-box;" beautiful/em, as my mom has been bragging to me for the past two weeks./div  
div id="ql-line-18" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="abc9c3105df0a4c7c16a84a0b780adb6"As I take my mini flash light out of my purse lying beside me in the car, it seems as if someone is watching me, and of course that scares me so I scurry towards my mom and follow her to the house I now call home./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="abc9c3105df0a4c7c16a84a0b780adb6""Your father would love this place." Mom says as she softly sighs and pulls me into a hug./div  
div id="ql-line-24" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="abc9c3105df0a4c7c16a84a0b780adb6"My dad died a few weeks ago, 4 weeks, 5 days and 8 hours ago, actually. He was involved in a hit and run. That idiot didn't know that my father was coming home to tell us that he got the best job in the world. He's been working up to becoming astronomer, like the best job in the world, well my opinion. That day was the best day of his life and someone had to ruin it./div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="abc9c3105df0a4c7c16a84a0b780adb6"We finish taking everything out of the car and I take a step back and look at the house that my (dead) great grandmother lived in and that we 'inherited'. A not too big, but not too small, white two story house, with a small lake behind it./div  
div id="ql-line-30" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="abc9c3105df0a4c7c16a84a0b780adb6"I have no idea why my mom picked a city so far away from my house in Georgia all the way to Spring Hill, Florida in our 1999 Ford Explorer. Which you know, takes us to where we need to go./div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="abc9c3105df0a4c7c16a84a0b780adb6"When we turn all of the lights, it looked like it was pulled out of the '50s./div  
div id="ql-line-36" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="abc9c3105df0a4c7c16a84a0b780adb6"Yellow, yellow, and even more yellow./div  
div id="ql-line-38" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""Oh. My. Lord." I say and start laughing./div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"My mother later joined in, but laughing harder than I was with her weird snorts and cackling. It felt good you know? That you know that you made your loved one laugh like they haven't laughed in a while, which was true. My mom and I haven't laughed in ages./div  
div id="ql-line-44" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"••••••••••••••/div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I finish getting all of my bags into my room. A pretty large room with a queen sized bed and a wooden dresser with a mirror beside it. I look in the closet and it's big enough to walk into it. I didn't have many clothes but mom and I we're going shopping this Tuesday after she finds an actual job. I open the window when it feels a little stuffy in here./div  
div id="ql-line-50" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"As I set down my makeup bag I hear a tapping on the window facing the lake, sounding like someone is throwing pebbles at the back of the house. I open the blinds just enough to see a boy standing in the blurred light from the back porch./div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""Who are you?" I ask yelling out of the window "and what do you want?"/div  
div id="ql-line-56" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""It's Billy," another boy says in the back in a high pitched, girly voice. Right after "Billy" speaks I hear snickering farther behind him./div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I'm so happy that my mom left to get groceries, so she wouldn't hear them, whoever it is./div  
div id="ql-line-62" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I close my window and run downstairs to lock both of my doors, remembering that the house has sliding doors to the porch and I hide behind the curtains that were shoved lazily in the corner of each side./div  
div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"My heart beating like a drum, I look out of one of the doors and see a boy standing on my wooden deck, grinning so much his shiny, white teeth we're showing./div  
div id="ql-line-68" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I look closer and he is actually kind of cute. He's got short wavy brown hair, and tall about a couple inches taller than me. But that's all I see before I hide behind the smelly curtains mom joked about earlier. I hear tapping on the window and peek through the curtains he is grinning that annoyingly cute grin that I bet girls would die over every time they see it. I silently smack my head and telling myself why in the world would I think that?/div  
div id="ql-line-71" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I hear the door opening and thank The Lord that my mom came home just in time./div  
div id="ql-line-74" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I crawl out of the curtains and tip toe back to my room upstairs, trying not to be seen by my mom./div  
div id="ql-line-77" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"A minute later she calls me down to help her with the bags./div  
div id="ql-line-80" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Should I tell her about the boys?/em I thought em style="box-sizing: border-box;"they didn't hurt anyone/em./div  
div id="ql-line-86" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"After I pack up the food in the places it needed to be in, I secretly look out the window, solemnly to see if the boys are gone. Yes./div  
div id="ql-line-89" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"As I make dinner my mom and I start to talk a little./div  
div id="ql-line-92" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""Marie, you start on school on Wednesday!" Mom claps her hands together excitingly./div  
div id="ql-line-95" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""Mom but its em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Monday/em" I say pouting./div  
div id="ql-line-100" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""I know honey but I don't want you to miss anything important at your new school." Mom says as if she's mad. "But we're going shopping tomorrow."/div  
div id="ql-line-103" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I say pointing a finger at her. "'cause I love shopping and that's the only reason."/div  
div id="ql-line-106" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"•••••••••••••/div  
div id="ql-line-109" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I wake up feeling fresh and active, so I go for a run, mine as well look around and find my way. I come home and take a cold, relaxing shower. Make some of my homemade lemonade and sit on the porch, shivering, remembering what happened last night./div  
div id="ql-line-112" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I hear a knock on the front door. I slowly get up and walk to it. A boy stands on my front porch, looking around, anxious./div  
div id="ql-line-115" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I open the door and stare at him recognizing him from the night before./div  
div id="ql-line-118" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""Hello" I say dragging out the O in a question./div  
div id="ql-line-121" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""Uh, hi," the boy says. "I'd like to apologize about my friends and I, and what they did yesterday."/div  
div id="ql-line-124" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I just stare at his green eyes; he has a sharp but soft jawline His nose has a slight bump, probably from a fight and he looks like a model, probably popular at his school or something./div  
div id="ql-line-127" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I answer while he realizes that I'm staring at him, blushing "Umm, that's fine, I'm not hurt em style="box-sizing: border-box;"right/em? Just a little freaked out."/div  
div id="ql-line-132" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""No seriously, I'm really, really sorry, we'll we are. My friends and I we're just a little drunk." He mumbles the last three words as he runs his hand through his medium brown, curly hair./div  
div id="ql-line-135" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""Oh I forgot to ask you," I say, remembering "what's your name?"/div  
div id="ql-line-138" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""Collin, um what's yours?" Collin asks./div  
div id="ql-line-141" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""Ma-"/div  
div id="ql-line-144" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I couldn't finish before my mother walks towards me from the kitchen. "Oh my, who is this?"/div  
div id="ql-line-147" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""Mom," I say rolling my eyes at her. "This is Collin. Collin this is my mom."/div  
div id="ql-line-150" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""Would you like to come in, Collin?" My mom asks enthusiastically probably thinking him as someone other than just friends./div  
div id="ql-line-153" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""It's fine actually I have to go to work." Collins says before he turns away. "By the way what's your name again?"/div  
div id="ql-line-156" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""Marie," I say "Bye Collin." Then wave to him as he walks into the path next to our house, filled with many colors of flowers my mom just started to working on. He probably lives close to us or something./div  
div id="ql-line-159" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e""What a nice kid" mom says sighing./div  
div id="ql-line-162" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"•••••••••••••/div  
div id="ql-line-165" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"Before I got into the shower I stare at myself in the mirror. My pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde curly wavy mess, thinking how pale I am and I need to tan, like soon./div  
div id="ql-line-168" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I get in the shower, feeling refreshed when I get out./div  
div id="ql-line-171" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"I go to the mall with my mom and get a couple bags full of clothes for school tomorrow kind of excited for school to start. Will I see Collin there?/div  
div id="ql-line-174" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b35e9bcc30dab6bb81023d174a879b0e"When I walk in my mom helps me pack my bag and I make my lunch for school. After that I brush my teeth and lay in my bed pulling the comforter over my body. Thinking about all of the bad things could go wrong tomorrow and then quickly fall asleep, dreaming about Collin holding me, in a warm hug./div 


End file.
